


补偿段子

by Secretbutler



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler





	补偿段子

“呃……嗯啊……克拉克……克……”  
“怎么？”  
正不知疲倦地前后顶弄的人停下来，凑在他耳边——温暖的鼻息让他觉得又要沦陷。  
“该死的……你就……这么直接吗？”  
“那我应该怎么做呢？嗯？你这不坦率的……”  
“你……都不征求一下我的意见……吗？”  
趴着的男人气喘吁吁地抱怨着，却没有阻止身后更强壮的男人不愿停下的爱抚。  
“为什么？这不是理所应当的吗？”卡尔的手从男人的脊背上掠过——在肩胛的位置有两个赤红色的伤口，永远都不会愈合，“就算死了你也是弱势的一方。”  
“啧，这是你在上面的理由？没有翅膀可不代表不能飞——啊……啊嗯……你这……混蛋。”  
“那就不要乱动——你在白费力气。”  
“你果然……还是讨厌我。”  
卡尔没再回答他，只是继续他们激烈的运动，却留心更加不让他动弹。

布鲁斯睡着了——一个不算强大灵魂在愉悦感达到极点的时候就会有这样正常的表现，卡尔把他搂在怀里，安静下来——四周只能听得见一点岩洞内的水声。  
“你这样就更不适合干体力活了，笨蛋。”  
END


End file.
